The Angel of Darkness
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Just a little story about the Angel of Darkness. I decided to take a break with my other storys but this is just an idea that came to my head. I hope you enjoy it.


FireCacodemon: I got back to hearing the song called Angel of Darkness by Alex C. featuring Yasmin.K. and I thought of Serenity...I've been meaning to write a Serenity story and so here is it.

Yami: Why am I here?

FireCacodemon: Because you're always here when I do a Yu-Gi-Oh story.

Yami: oh yeah...anyway, FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song.

FireCacodemon: It's a Yu-Gi-Oh song-fic...hopefully it will be better than my others song-fics I have for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Let's let the readers read.

FireCacodemon: ok

Yami: Words in _Italics_ are lyrics from the song.

* * *

Birth of an Angel of Darkness

Serenity was sitting in her room with her light blue head phones in her ears and her black and pink ipod switched on. She was listening to one of her favourite songs called Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Featuring Yasmin.K. Serenity was soon attacked to the song as she started drawing on some paper. Serenity was always a fantastic drawer and she loved to draw fairies and lots of magical creatures both small and cute to large and demonic type creatures. Once Serenity had heard the song she was hooked onto it and she couldn't stop listening to it. Serenity had no idea why she was so hooked on the song but she felt hypnotised while listening to the song.

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The World is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

Serenity hummed softly to the tune on her ipod before she started to draw where her angel of darkness would look like if she could decide.

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Serenity drew the angel's body first. She smiled as she made the angel just shorter then Seto Kaiba. If her angel of darkness and Kaiba stood next to each other then the angel would come up to Kaiba's chest. Their hair Serenity gave the angel came out in three colours and in the shape of a star on its head. The outline of the hair was a crimson colour before the hair took on a dark colour before blond highlights shot through its hair and blond bangs fell over the face which needed to be designed. Serenity smiled at the hair before she moved onto the face.

"_When Darkness falls, pain is all, the Angel of Darkness, will leave behind, and I will fight_" Serenity spoke in time with the song as she drew the angel's face in. Sharp eyes on the angel of darkness seemed to fit in her mind and she made the eyes crimson before she worked on the nose and mouth of her angel. Serenity smiled when she decided to make the angel look like a male instead of having a female angel. This was going to be her angel of darkness and this was her picture. Not even her brother Joey could stop her...mainly was because he was out with Tristan at the moment anyway. Serenity made the angel wear a black leather jacket over a black tank top. Black shoes and black leather trousers to make her angel look more appearing. She gave the angel pale skin with claws instead of hands but she also gave the angel the ability to change his claws to hands if he so wanted.

_The love is lost_

_Beauty and light_

_Have vanished from_

_Garden of Delight_

_The dreams are gone_

_Midnight has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom_

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand_" Serenity sang with the song. Serenity had finished off the demonic wings that her angel had. The angel now needed. Serenity grabbed her colouring pages and started colouring in her picture. She also gave the angel a dark purple aura around the angel to show off the fact that he wasn't a weak angel and that he could kill you if he so wanted.

"Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from me, eternal light, until my last, breath I will fight...I will fight" Serenity spoke like the song spoke.

_Now realise_

_The stars they die_

_Darkness has_

_Fallen is paradise_

_But we'll be strong_

_And we will fight_

_Against the_

_Creatures of the night_

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end, Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand"_ Serenity sang the last of the song just as she finished inking the picture to make it stand out more. Her picture was complete. Serenity put the picture on her wall after putting two blobs of bluetac on the corners of the picture. Serenity admired her picture before she noticed that her ipod was running out of charge and she sighed. She wanted to hear the song more but then she noticed the time. It was getting near nine o'clock in the evening and she needed to get some sleep. Serenity changed into her pink pyjamas and turned the light off and found her way into her bed. Serenity lay down before she smiled.

"Good night Angel of Darkness" Serenity whispered in her sleep. The moon light fell into the room before it fell onto the picture. The picture gave off a crimson glow before a claw started to emerge from the picture. After a few minutes the angel from the picture was standing in the room. Crimson eyes gave off a glow. He turned to look at Serenity sleeping in the bed before he flew over to her and hovered over her. He watched her sleeping in the bed before he landed next to the bed and watched her. He changed his claw into a hand and ran his fingers down Serenity's face. She wasn't completely asleep and she opened her eyes and looked up. The Angel of Darkness was looking right back at her. Serenity wanted to scream but she looked up at the picture she drew and then looked at the boy in her room.

"You're...my...picture?" Serenity asked before the Angel of Darkness smiled.

"I'm your Angel of Darkness and I am yours to command" The Angel of Darkness told Serenity with a smile on his face.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want something from it?

Yami: Come on FireCacodemon...let's go home.

Serenity: Where are you two going?

Yami: if you want you can come with us Serenity?

Serenity: where are you going?

FireCacodemon: To wander around Domino city and just hang out

Serenity: Sounds like fun

Yami: bye readers

Serenity: Review would be nice. Please spare some of your time to leave a review.


End file.
